1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging method suitable for packaging articles, such as disk cassettes and tape cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, articles, such as disk cassettes and tape cassettes, are sold in packets formed by packaging the articles in a transparent wrapping film what is known as an overwrapping film, and the wrapping film is torn off in using the articles. Although the wrapping film wrapping articles is used only once and thrown away after being torn off, color pictures, characters and/or color patterns are printed on the wrapping film to set off the appearance of the articles in displaying the articles for sale. Usually, images including the name of the manufacturer, the name of the article and instructions are printed on the articles, such as disk cassettes and tape cassettes.
Thus, it has been necessary to print images and patterns on both wrapped articles, such as disk cassettes and tape cassettes, and wrapping films wrapping the articles, which increases the cost of the articles. Disk cassettes and tape cassettes, in particular, require very troublesome printing work because they must be printed individually after the same have been manufactured.